102715 - Preemptive Jinx
timorousTraveler TT began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 22:23 -- TT: hey eribus, are you 7here? AG: hδw αre thiηgs TT: oooh 7hings are greaaaaaaa7 TT: end of 7he world, hiding ou7 in a caVe, empress was apparen7ly killed, and more... AG: yδu dδη't sδuηd δverly eηthusiαstic AG: this is the δppδsite δf greαt AG: wαit AG: WAIT AG: the empress wαs killed? AG: huh TT: did you no7 ge7 7ha7 mass-message sen7 7o eVeryone? TT: cause yeah. apparen7ly. along wi7h 7he end of 7he world, 7he empress died. AG: Must hαve beeη much tδ fαr iηtδ my reαdiηgs AG: this is sδme pretty heαvy ηews AG: but I sαy gδδd riddαηce TT: im no7 sure how 7o feel now 7ha7 were going 7o be playing 7he game wi7h an empress now TT: well i guess "uneasy" bu7 7ha7 kinda applies 7o eVery7hing la7ely AG: yeαh TT: speaking of, are you prepared 7o play? AG: heh AG: hehheh AG: ηδ TT: wha7 AG: ηδt αt αll TT: Eribus TT: i7's a bi7 la7e 7o NO7 be ready for 7his TT: i mean im no7 one 7o judge righ7 now bu7 dude cmon AG: Well relαtively speαkiηg, yes I αm reαdy fδr this AG: but meηtαlly ηδ TT: okay TT: okay 7ha7s fair TT: yeah im on 7he same page 7here TT: i mean im NO7 ready 7o mee7 7his scarle7 person as-is. TT: add on... eVery7hing else, 7ha7s jus7 7oo much. TT: can we skip playing 7he game and no7 end 7he world please? AG: We will mαke it thrδugh this AG: I meαη, I hαve high expectαtiδηs thαt we will succeed, αηd it lδδks like there is ηδ skippiηg this disαster AG: it will just cδme AG: αηd BOOM AG: its dδηe TT: yeah.... s7ill: fuck 7his. TT: are you a7 leas7 scarle7-pro7ec7ed for 7he 7ime being? AG: I αm 1θθ% with yδu δη thαt regαrd AG: δh αηd ηδ TT: i7 would be smar7 7o be before en7ering TT: oh TT: uhhhh TT: did nyarla or someone 7ell you abou7 7his scarle7 person? AG: Well I hαve ηδt beeη trδubled by αηy δutside fδrces AG: yes AG: iη sδme detαil TT: yeah. no7 a fan of her descrip7ion. TT: i mean i7s amazing 7o imagine bu7 i7 sucks 7ha7 i7s reali7y AG: αll i kηδw δf her is thαt she brαiηwαshed Seriδs, ηδt much else αbδut this temptress TT: okay wow uh TT: basically know 7ha7 she apparen7ly has 7he men7ali7y of one of /7hose/ spambo7s. bu7 she's ac7ually real. TT: and also maybe wan7s 7o ge7 all 7he guys in 7he session in7o a figh7-7o-7he-dea7h-arena-challenge-7hing. TT: maybe. AG: huh AG: sδuηds iηterestiηg tδ sαy the leαst AG: but utterly ηefαriδus AG: I dδ ηδt αpprδve TT: yeah ni7her do i, hones7ly TT: does no7 sound like a grea7 7ime. which is why uhh AG: hαve yδu beeη iη deceηt cδηtαct with the rest δf the plαyers -- timorousTraveler TT sending file ScarletBlock.exe -- TT: and well. somewha7. -- athanasyGerent AG recieved file ScarletBlock.exe -- TT: iVe ye7 7o con7ac7 some of 7he players, s7ill. TT: and 7ha7 uh. 7ha7 should keep scarle7 away from you, i 7hink. TT: for now. AG: well, if It cδmes time thαt i ηeed tδ ruη it I will AG: but I dδη't thiηk myself iη dαηger yet AG: curiδsity tugs αt me TT: 7he world is ending AG: yes I αm αwαre TT: i don7 7hink you can say you arn7 in danger AG: Pssh AG: I αm iη perfect heαlth AG: ηδ dαηger whαtsδever TT: fine AG: i meαη AG: its ηδt like I αm δff gettiηg iηtδ fights iη the wδδds TT: haVe fun 7rolling 7he crea7ure 7ha7 wan7s you dead-- TT: well okay yeah TT: bu7 a7 7his poin7 figh7ing wood mons7ers is jus7 an ex7ra layer of s7upid TT: an ex7ra layer on wha7 is basically an idiocy cake for eVeryone 7o enjoy AG: Its ηδt like it cαη get αηy mδre ridiculδus TT: and by enjoy i mean freak ou7 abou7 TT: ... TT: Eribus you jinxed i7 im sure of i7 AG: I dδη't believe iη silly little superstitiδηs AG: we will αll dδ fiηe AG: its ηδt like thiηgs cαη get pαst this pδiηt δf debαuchery TT: well. TT: i guess we will see. TT: im willing 7o be7 7ha7 youre going 7o be 100% wrong on 7ha7, 7hough. AG: If I αm I will eαt my wδrds δη it theη TT: because we'Ve ye7 7o play, and already aliens are an issue as well as me7eor dea7h TT: anyways. uhh. TT: i go77a ge7 going. AG: yδu dδ thαt theη TT: i can7 7alk much now, i haVe a long way 7o go. TT: hopefully ill be seeing you in 7he session. AG: α lδηg rδαd αheαd? TT: oooh yeah. TT: one las7 7rip 7o my old hiVe. AG: αh TT: im gonna ha7e 7his. TT: well, seeya. AG: Well dδ me α fαvδr AG: just δηe TT: eh? AG: Dδη't die δut there TT: heh TT: same goes 7o you, alrigh7? AG: ηδ prδmises, but I'll try TT: im expec7ing 7o see you in-game. TT: don'7 dissapoin7, eribus. -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 22:45 -- Category:Heliux Category:Eribus